1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication line coupling devices. In particular, the invention is a modular coupler for interconnecting two modular plug-ended telephone lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of modular couplers for interconnecting elements of a telephone set is becoming increasingly popular. This arrangement is especially popular with residential users who will typically have wall mounted modular jacks located in several rooms of the house.
Individual telephone sets are interconnected to the jack by means of a line cord terminated in a modular plug. U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,316 discloses a modular plug suitable for this purpose. The modular plug is easily inserted or removed from the jack yet provides positive electrical interconnections. The telephone set is therefore easily moved from room to room within the home.
The ever increasing popularity of modular couplers has created a demand for coupling devices capable of interconnecting line cords which have both ends terminated in modular plugs. A coupler of this type would, for instance, be useful for interconnecting and extension line cord between the wall mounted jack and the telephone set.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,109 discloses one such coupler. This coupler uses wire-like contact elements which must be performed prior to insertion into the coupler assembly. Other couplers use a subassembly in which the wires are first mounted and formed. The subassembly is then assembled into other sections to form the coupler.
There is a continuing need for couplers that are inexpensive and easy to manufacture. The assembly process should require a minimum of steps and be easy to implement. This goal is facilitated by eliminating the need for subassemblies or preforming of the wire contact elements. The coupler must, however, be capable of securely holding the modular plugs and providing positive electrical interconnections between them.